Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 10 - We Must Save Tillie And Help Her To Escape!
Here is part ten of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas arrives at the Whale Bay and looks around. He walks up the left path, but gets stopped by Spencer, who has loaded his gun, and is trying to shoot him. Spencer misses while Thomas shoots him with his energy spheres. Spencer keeps trying to shoot Thomas, but starts always missing, and gets knocked out, cold, after his last shot fires and misses Thomas and shoots a laser switch before he changes into his speedo trunks and puts on his snorkel mask and flippers and dive tank on and dives into the sea for a swim. He swims through a deep sea cave and grabs a yellow lum and some blue lums and swims up to the surface and jumps out. Thomas runs through the laser gate and grabs a green lum and runs along a rope bridge over the deep river) * Thomas: If I keep running, nothing can hurt me. (runs along the bridge and climbs on a rope net and collects more yellow lums while dodging a pirahna and hurries back to the bridge he was on and jumps onto the next bridge. He races along through a tunnel and grabs a green lum and only comes face to face with Cerberus) * Cerberus: Nothing can hurt you? Is that you're trying to say? (Thomas force grabs a crab and force throws at Cerberus, who fires, but gets pinched on the nose. Thomas force stops the shots from Cerberus's gun, and backfires them on the Nightmare Train, who gets shot into the air. Thomas jumps down and climbs up on some barrels and flies across to the high balcony. He shoots a switch, but jumps down, then runs along past more crabs, heads into a long tunnel, and jumps over some barrels while collecting more yellow lums. Thomas spots Hector and heads bravely forward to him. Hector tries to force grip Thomas, but is no match for him, as he force throws Hector into the air, and force heals himself. Thomas force grabs Hector and lifts him up into the air and throws him out of sight. Thomas grabs a keg and throws at it a door and frees a cage with another orange lum to collect and a purple lum. He climbs up and grabs the purple lum and races through a long tunnel. Thomas comes to the next area and sees Harold coming toward him and gasps in shock) * Harold: Hey, Thomas! Tillie the little engine that could has escaped, but is trapped. The pirates want to use her blubber, which was to oil the wheels of their locomotives on their passenger trains. Go help her, fast, or else it's too late. (Thomas dives into the sea in his diving gear and swims around and sees Tillie trapped in a prison cell. Thomas swims through a cave to collect more blue lums and swims out of the other side to find Tillie. He jumps down and runs a not so steep hill and pulls a switch to free Tillie, who finally breaks free and congratulates Thomas) * Tillie: Thank you, Thomas! To breathe, grab my air bubbles. (runs up a steep hill past a walking shell, which Thomas tames, and pilots it, collecting a few yellow lums, and hitting a door, as Tillie dodges the shell exploding. Tillie runs up to the water's edge while Thomas runs up, collecting some red lums, shooting a cage to free another orange lum, and runs back down to pick up the last yellow lum, before he runs back up to where Tillie is waiting in her white bikini with green stripes and dive tank and snorkel mask on. Thomas and Tillie grab their hands and dive into the sea. They swim while grabbing some air bubbles and manage to escape through a cave and vanish into the darkness. At the next area, Thomas and Tillie are attacked by Smudger and Elizabeth, who are chasing them) Thomas, help! The pirahnas are coming to take my air bubbles! (Thomas and Tillie begin to swim faster with Smudger and Elizabeth chasing them) * Thomas: Yeousch! (his flipper gets bitten by Elizabeth until he knocks her off of it. Thomas collects Tillie's air bubbles, but misses only a few, and grabs Tillie's hand, until Smudger bites Tillie's flipper, causing her to scream 'Ow!' in pain, and forcing her to kick Smudger off her flipper. Thomas and Tillie swim away from Smudger and Elizabeth into a cave to collect some blue lums and jump on a trampoline to grab some red lums and another Glob Crystal. They hurry back to the cave and grab some more bubbles two more yellow lums and swim out of the cave to grab a green lum. Thomas and Tillie climb up out of the cave of a prison boat onto the mast's net while climbing up. Tillie goes up the left path and surfs down and hurries to the entrance to wait for Thomas, who goes on the right path, swings onto a purple lum to collect more red lums, and jumps into a hole to shoot a cage to free another orange lum. He jumps down and flies onto the mast and follows Tillie on the same path while collecting more yellow lums. He jumps down into the sea, climbs up a net, heads into a cave, only to get slapped in the face by Hector, who pursues him out of the tunnel, and falls out of the cave, after Thomas leads him, and frees another cage with Stanley, who follows him and dances with him and Tillie, before they head back to the Isle of Doors, with Tillie going to the Percy village with Stanley and Thomas going into the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire) Category:Daniel Pineda